Edition 2
The Netherlands|entries = 39|debuting = |returning = None|withdrawing = Scotland Serbia|song = Asylum|artist(s) = Sara Serena|writer(s) = Unknown|caption1 = }}The Europe Song Contest #2 was second edition of Europe Song Contest. It took place in Amsterdam in The Netherlands after Martin Garrix and Bebe Rexha won first edition with their song "In The Name of Love" with 162 points. Thirty-nine countries participated in the edition including Belgium, Bulgaria, Czech Republic, Cyprus, Denmark, Faroe Islands, Greece, Greenland, Iceland, Ireland, Moldova, Romania, Russia, San Marino, Svalbard, Switzerland and Turkey that made their debut appearance in the edition. Gotland, Malta, Scotland and Serbia did not appear in the second edition. The winner of the second edition was Spain with the song "Asylum" performed by Sara Serena, which scored 115 points with a 4 points lead ahead the second time runner-up, France. Location For further information see Amsterdam 'Amsterdam ' is the capital and most populous municipality of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Its status as the capital is mandated by the Constitution of the Netherlands, although it is not the seat of the government, which is The Hague. Amsterdam has a population of 851,373 within the city proper, 1,351,587 in the urban area, and 2,410,960 in the Amsterdam metropolitan area. The city is located in the province of North Holland in the west of the country. The metropolitan area comprises much of the northern part of the Randstad, one of the larger conurbations in Europe, with a population of approximately 7 million. Amsterdam's name derives from Amstelredamme, indicative of the city's origin around a dam in the river Amstel. Originating as a small fishing village in the late 12th century, Amsterdam became one of the most important ports in the world during the Dutch Golden Age (17th century), a result of its innovative developments in trade. During that time, the city was the leading centre for finance and diamonds.In the 19th and 20th centuries the city expanded, and many new neighborhoods and suburbs were planned and built. The 17th-century canals of Amsterdam and the 19–20th century Defence Line of Amsterdam are on the UNESCO World Heritage List. As the commercial capital of the Netherlands and one of the top financial centres in Europe, Amsterdam is considered an alpha world city by the Globalization and World Cities (GaWC) study group. The city is also the cultural capital of the Netherlands. Many large Dutch institutions have their headquarters there, and seven of the world's 500 largest companies, including Philips and ING, are based in the city. In 2012, Amsterdam was ranked the second best city to live in by the Economist Intelligence Unit (EIU) and 12th globally on quality of living for environment and infrastructure by Mercer.The city was ranked 3rd in innovation by Australian innovation agency 2thinknow in their Innovation Cities Index 2009.The Amsterdam seaport to this day remains the second in the country, and the fifth largest seaport in Europe. Famous Amsterdam residents include the diarist Anne Frank, artists Rembrandt van Rijn and Vincent van Gogh, and philosopher Baruch Spinoza. The Amsterdam Stock Exchange, the oldest stock exchange in the world, is located in the city center. Amsterdam's main attractions, including its historic canals, the Rijksmuseum, the Van Gogh Museum, Stedelijk Museum, Hermitage Amsterdam, Anne Frank House, Amsterdam Museum, its red-light district, and its many cannabis coffee shops draw more than 5 million international visitors annually. Participating countries The submissions for the second edition opened a few days after the first edition ended. Thirty-nine countries confirmed participation with Belgium, Bulgaria, Czech Republic, Cyprus, Denmark, Faroe Islands, Greece, Greenland, Iceland, Ireland, Moldova, Romania, Russia, San Marino, Svalbard, Switzerland and Turkey making their debut. Gotland, Malta, Scotland and Serbia decided to withdraw. Results Semi Final 1 Seventeen countries participated in the first semi-final. Countries on places from 1 to 10 are qualify to the Grand Final: Lp Country Artist Song Points Place 1 Sweden Zara Larsson Ain't My Fault 132 2 2 Ukraine Anna Trincher Ne Boysya 92 8 3 Faroe Islands Emmelie de Forest Hunter & Prey 71 11 4 Svalbard Julie Bergen Arigato 76 9 5 Portugal Katia Aveiro Latina de Cuerpo y Alma 60 14 6 Denmark Anja Nissen Triumph 65 13 7 Norway Adelen Bombo 50 16 8 Switzerland Rykka Movies 113 3 9 Ireland Gwen Stefani Misery 73 10 10 Slovenia Maja Keuc Close To You 49 17 11 Iceland Of Monsters And Men Little Talks 101 5 12 Romania Paula Seling Arde 66 12 13 Greece Helena Paparizou Survivor 108 4 14 Liechtenstein Robin Schulz ft. Francesco Yates Sugar 59 15 15 Bulgaria Gery Nikol I'm The Queen 98 7 16 Greenland Simone Heart Shaped Hole 135 1 17 Cyprus Playmen ft. Vassy I Should've Said 99 6 Semi Final 2 Seventeen countries participated in the second semi-final. Countries from places from 1 to 10 are qualify to the Grand Final: Grand Final Twenty-five countries participated in the Grand Final. __ZESPISEM__ __LINKNOWEJSEKCJI__